doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Vaerostyr
Vaerostyr is the Dragonborn Nation. The only know settlements are the Port Vaeros and the Citadel Vaerostyr, which the nation gets it's name from. Other settlements may be inland from the Citadel but the Dragonborn keep strict isolationist policy outside of the Port and any caught in violation are never heard from again. The Dragonborn go to great lenths to keep their land off limits to non dragonborn. Background Citadel Vaerostyr is a coastal fortress with an outlying port town,called Port Vaeros. The Port bustles with sailors, merchants, and craftsmen of all trades. The Port is nestled between the shoreline and the forest hills where the Citadel stands with a single road between, with large walls surrounding the town on its land faces. It originally served as a harbor when the countryside was being explored a century ago, quickly growing into a town in its own right as more and more dragonborn settled the area. The town still kept its name Vaeros, but is colloquially referred to as the “Dragon Port” among merchants. The vast amount of exotic goods that enter Vaeros each day make it an ideal spot for those seeking something rare and special. Many merchants of the Mirrored Sea look to Port Vaeros as a budding market and it’s people as an untapped and potential source of wealth. Although, the port and market is vastly smaller than the Vetica de la Istra in Sopara or the Grand Markets in Vardenwall. Vaerostyr is a budding nation of Dragonborn ruled by the Council of Gems founded a little over one hundred years ago.These Gem Dragonborn have put aside all differences and have created the first and budding Dragonborn Nation. They have called all Dragonborn home to settle the island on the Mirrored Sea. They consider all dragonborn to be citizens regardless of where they live or seattle and the recognize that each dragonborn has a unique opportunity to be dual citizens of nations. Many Dragonborn have flocked for opportunity, a place of belonging or to help create and shape their fledgling nation. Some just want to be with their own kind. The Council of Gems is working diligently to make Port Vaeros a desirable location for incoming naval merchants. The Dragonborn Nation has a small navy and their ships are mostly cobbled together or much older designs. Due to the natural size of Dragonborn, many of the ships have been modified to account for their large size and the ships coming from the Vaeros shipyards are much larger and slower than other nations in the mirrored Sea. The Dragonborn themselves make for poor sailors and they lack the experience of the Lygrans and other nations. Often Vaerothian merchant ships fall prey to pirates of the Red Sails or Lyran Corsairs. Some, to other more watery predators as their ship are ill equipped to deal with threats from below. Visitors and Non Dragonborn are sequestered to Port Vaeros. Any non Dragonborn caught outside the town anywhere on the Island are subjected to death or dismemberment. The Dragonborn see it as their duty to protect their lands and take to it with great zealotry. While normally well spoken and careful, trespassers often find themselves facing a dire fate. Within the Port city, all races are welcome and the Dragonborn themselves are cordial and welcoming. New ideas, good and coin are all welcome. The Port itself is a lawful bastion with regular patrols and peacekeepers to ensure fair trade. All branches of the Gov’t have offices in the town and appointments can be made by all. The Citadel of Vaerostyr is the real head of the Gov’t and houses the majority of the Dragonborn residing on the isle. There are rumors of small farms, villages and towns beyond the Citadel but the Port and Fortress are the only major structures. Population * Approximately 2,185. At any given time there are a few hundred travelers staying in the port, lodging in one of the harbor’s many inns, guild houses, their ships, or among friends or family. * Resident races: Dragonborn (82%), Human (4%), Gnome (3%), Dwarf (3%), Lygran (2%), Goliath (2%), Other races (< 1% each). Generally each race has some representation in the port at any time. Gem Dragonborn Government Port Vaeros exercises a plutocracy; ruling power is given to those who can afford it. Whoever purchases rulership of the city is given the title of “Patrician,” (or “Lady Patrician” for female rulers) and is given the right to rule from Harborbluff Manor. Patricians are tasked with drafting and enforcing laws, ensuring the prosperity and peace of the city, as well as tending to its defenses. How they fulfill their duties, however, is up to them to decide. Once every three years the rulership opens for ‘bidding’ and the year ends with the Council of Gems decree of the Patrician or Lady Patrician. (The Port may change hands once every four years) Currently, Port Vaeros is governed by Lady Patrician Anastasia Razorwing. Vaerostyr itself is ruled by a Gem Council of five Dragonborn. The original council was comprised of all gem dragonborn but that has changed throughout the years. The Council is now a Republic and holds elections once every fifteen years. The current council is comprised of all Gem Dragonborn for the first time in thirty years. Though they rarely leave the Citadel and are focused on the health and growth of the Nation. Defense The land portion of the city is walled, with manned guard posts positioned around it. Each patrician chooses how their city is policed; currently a force of two companies (called talons) guards and patrol the streets to keep the peace. On short notice, the harbor could muster a standing force of just over a thousand Dragonborn to defend their walls. Commerce Port Vaeros survives on trade. Merchants sailing into town sell their wares to residents and other travelers. Local shops restock travelers’ supplies and equipment. Patricians have the right to ban the sale of certain goods, which has led to a vast black market as well. Coins The Dragonborn have taken to minting their own currency. Head coin is stamped front and back with a different depiction of a dragon. The coins themselves are less pure than their counterparts and additional metal have been smelted in. The Gold coins hold a ‘reddish tint’ some traders call these ‘Blood Gold’ and many merchants charge more coin if a patron is turning over this gold, other merchant refuse it to take it at all. The Silver coins have a ‘blueish’ tint and are often call ‘Ice Silver’ and the Copper has a ‘greenish’ cast. These are often called ‘Moss Pennies’. Merchant outside of Vaerostyr look down on these coins as they lack the purity of other nations. Vaerostyr Locations Lodgings * The Blue Herald: This inn lies at in middle of the city at Center Mast, and sees the most diverse lot of patrons. It is ran by Leystra Darkscale, a young female dragonborn looking to make a name for herself in the city. Leystra can get away with charging 1 gold piece a night due to the popularity of her tavern. Her youthful good looks and flirtatiousness certainly help bring back repeat business as well. * Swamp Water Inn: The Swamp Water Inn is located by the harbor’s west gate, which typically attracts a lot of travelers coming from the port.The tavern is named for a small stagnant lake outside the Citadel. It is kept by two human brothers, Michael and Gregor Holdfast. The beds and food are not fantastic, but the price is right at 2 silver pieces a night. * The Laughing Axe: Ran by the tenacious halfling Dora Goodwine, the Laughing Axe is one of the oldest lodgings in the city. It’s located just southeast of the Temple district, and sees a large portion of sailors and travelers as patrons. Those seeking lodging here can find a warm bed and hearty meal for 8 silver pieces a night. * The Forked Tongue: The Forked Tongue is the newest inn in Port Vaeros, constructed only several years ago. It is owned and operated by Arzun Hiztrell, an stocky, gregarious, middle-aged male dragonborn and recently retired adventurer. Arzun has many friends still in the adventure business, and his connections allow him to serve fresh seafood and game to his patrons. Though molted in appearance, he runs a clean operation and usually has a full house each night. Patrons can find a good meal and a comfortable stay here for 9 silver pieces a night. * The Ferret & Dragon Inn: This oddly named inn is located in the town’s northwestern side, facing the guild plaza. It is kept by a dragonborn Armek Coppertail, a snide, though likeable, innkeeper. Due to its location, it sees a lot of travelers in the city visiting the guild halls. Patrons can find comfortable lodgings here for 8 silver pieces a night.